List of the verified oldest people
This is a list of the world's oldest people, verified to the standards of the Gerontology Research Group, Guinness World Records, or both. Entries are ranked in descending order by individual ages in years and days, rather than ages in total days (the calendar year used is the time between one date and the subsequent date in a following year regardless of year lengths). A verified supercentenarian is a person whose reported age of 110 or more is supported by at least three documents, submitted in a standard process and validated in reliable fashion, by an international body widely recognized for specific expertise in longevity research. The oldest verified person ever was French woman Jeanne Calment, who died at the age of 122 years 164 days. For other validated supercentenarian cases listed below, the GRG list of validated supercentenarian cases can be used. There are only four verified living supercentenarians on this list, including the oldest verified living person, Japanese woman Misao Okawa aged . Currently all living people on this list are fired from any show, expect Okawa was on the same team because having director on season 1 of BATC as Kimura and Yoshi. The judges had to disappoint her while making her team's discussion on June 12, 2013. Hey, forty-seven teams on 2013's DDP is gonna make you have fun. (Yoshi) Judges say that Yoshi is the night's highest scoring dancer for most of the time on BATC. DDP teams (113+) The chart needs to fix it into "The DDP Teams ever (113+)". 8 and 9 had their jokers on Cooper and Kimura, while Nelson Mandela Must Die is replacing her 10th place with This is Your Death. The supercentenarians who were not picked for the DDP would have to choose a team from the team selections, while Bongo in a Box is the oldest person ever, and in 113 years, 0 days is Aye, they're off the fags alright. While there are DDP sign-ups for 2014, I have decided not because I would, but then Fontaine died during 2013, so I'm not signing up for the DDP in 2014. I would have to pick Kirsty Howard for 2015 if she is 18 and above. 101-113 years, 0 days 100 oldest people ever Some of the Grim Reaper contestants are on this list. a Manfredini was born in Italy. b Mortensen was born in Denmark. c Holtz was born in the German Empire; her birthplace is presently in Poland. d Ray was born in Canada. e Pizzinato-Papo was born in Ala, which was then part of Austria-Hungary; it is presently located in Italy. f Clawson was born in the United Kingdom. g Domingues was born in Cape Verde, at that time a colony of Portugal. h Benkner was born in Germany. i Primout was born in French Algeria; it is presently Algeria. j Mexia was born in Mexico. k Bremont is a deletion. l Koyama is a deletion. m Misao Okawa is a blanky page. Gallery Yoshi and birdo by legend tony980-d4n6spq.png|9th Oldest Person Ever (DDP 2013 - 47 teams), enough for the Drop Forty|link=Yoshi 0129yone.jpg|114 years, 221 days (Unlucky 13)|link=Yone Minagawa Besse-cooper2.jpg|8th Oldest Person Ever (DDP 2012 - 27 teams) References Category:Demography Category:Lists of supercentenarians Category:Lists of oldest people Category:Lists of people by age Category:Senescence Category:Lists Category:Old people